yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 051
"His Name Is... Zexal!!" is the fifty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 04/2015 issue of V Jump, released on February 21, 2015, and in English in the 02/23/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary E'Rah declares that her "Anti-Hope, God of Despair" is immortal as it is re-Summoned with 5000 ATK. Cathy protests, and Tetsuo is shocked that the 5000 ATK monster was Summoned again. Yuma, with 1 LP, holds up a card, claiming that they have one hope left that the others protected with their lives. E'Rah, with 100 LP, asks what it is as the symbols of the other elements of the Astral World appear around Yuma. Yuma and Astral begin to glow, and Yuma asks if E'Rah doesn't get it; now they are truly releasing the power of the four elements. Astral declares that the legend of the Astral World rises again, and that E'Rah's doom is at hand. Astral and Yuma close their eyes, and he tells Yuma that he can feel his soul. Yuma replies that he can feel Astral's, and everyone's life. They both cry that they're gonna jet, and they spiral into the air, chanting, "When hearts linked by true bonds merge, the legendary power is reborn! Xyz Change ZEXAL!" They link their hands, and then appear on the field in a fused form, much to E'Rah, Kotori and Tokunosuke's shock. Yuma and Astral then proceed to activate a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Shining Horizon", since a monster they controlled destroyed an opponent's monster in battle, allowing them to draw a card and then activate it if it's a Spell Card. E'Rah scoffs at their last hope being a draw, but Yuma and Astral reply that for the ultimate Duelist, all Duels are preordained. Even the cards they draw are created by the Duelist. E'Rah gasps, "Created?!" as the card on the top of Yuma's Deck glows, and they declare a Shining Draw. They activate a Rank-Up Spell, "Shining Hope Road", transforming "Numbers" in the Graveyard into "Shining Numbers" that he can then use to Xyz Summon. "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning", already at Rank 5, appears, and both "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" and "No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" appear, transformed into "Shining Numbers" and Ranked-Up to Rank 5 and 9 respectively. E'Rah snaps that they can't Xyz Summon as long as "Anti-Hope" is on the field, but to her shock, ZEXAL is absorbing the three "Shining Numbers". Yuma and Astral declare that when they Special Summon "Hope ZEXAL", their opponent cannot activate effects. They tells "No. S0: Hope ZEXAL" to come forth - and as Kotori observes, they are the monster, wielding a sword of light. They explain that "Hope ZEXAL" gains 500 ATK for each Rank of its Overlay Units, including the Ranks gained by "Spider Shark" and "Titanic Galaxy"; 5, 5, and 9, for a total of 9500 ATK. The blade of "Hope ZEXAL's" sword swells until it is over twice their size, and they attack, telling E'Rah that they're coming. E'Rah can only repeat the ATK value as Yuma and Astral tells E'Rah to feel the boundless power of hope; this is the creation of a new age. They slice "Anti-Hope" in half with "Hope Sword ZEXAL Slash", reducing E'Rah's LP to zero. E'Rah groans that it's impossible, protesting that she can't lose. She screams as the shadows making up her substance dissipate, and Yuma and Astral's eyes widen as they defuse. Astral's boulder reappears and E'Rah's graveyard vanishes, and the Numbers Club land on the grassy surface. Yuma observes that E'Rah's world is gone, and Astral smiles. He declares that they did it; they won. Kotori cheers for Yuma, and Tokunosuke cries that they aren't going to die. Orbs of light begin drifting from the Astral World, and one vanishes into Haruto's chest. Orbital 7 cries that Haruto is awake as the younger boy stirs, and he asks where he is. Two more orbs settle beside Yuma, expanding into Shark and Kaito as Yuma removes his D-Gazer. Yuma cries their names, and Shark asks where they are, as Kaito asks if they came back to life. Shark turns to Yuma, noting that he won, and Kaito comments that he knew that Yuma would win. Yuma replies that it wasn't just him; it was everyone's power. Shark looks up to see another orb of light settling in front of them, and Kyoji Yagumo reforms from the orb, his hair now falling over his eyes. Shark notes that E'Rah held Yagumo's soul captive, and Yagumo sadly notes that he heard their voices; they saved him, despite what he did to them. Shark holds out his hand, telling Yagumo to stand up. Yuma notes that it was thanks to Yagumo that they beat E'Rah, and Astral agrees, though Kaito merely scoffs. Yagumo whispers their names, and Shark tells him that he's their friend too. Yagumo is struck by the reactions, closing his eyes as tears leak from them and he takes Shark's hand. They're interrupted by Haruto calling for Kaito, and Luna and Orbital 7 happily watch them reunite. Haruto cries that Kaito saved him, and Kaito hugs him, noting that Haruto woke up from his nightmare. Tears fall from Kaito's eyes as Luna observes that even Haruto's soul has returned to normal. She and Orbital notice a rumble, as the Astral World and Earth drift apart. Bubbles of light surround Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, and Takashi, returning them to Heartland. Only Kotori, Shark, Yagumo, Kaito and Yuma remain with Astral as he explains that it appears that they to must part. His mission is complete, and the world has returned to normal, and they may return to it. Yuma closes his eyes as Astral asks them to return their "Numbers" to him. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. E'Rah Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 12: Yuma At this point, Yuma and Astral perform an Xyz Change ZEXAL, overlaying themselves. Since they have just destroyed E'Rah's "Anti-Hope, God of Despair", Yuma and Astral activate "Shining Horizon", allowing them to draw 1 card and, if that card is a Normal Spell Card, allowing them to immediately activate it. They perform a Shining Draw, drawing and activating "Shining Hope Road", treating "No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark" and "No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" from their Graveyard as "Shining Numbers", while increasing their Ranks by 1, and allowing Yuma to Xyz Summon using them and "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" from the Graveyard as the Xyz Materials. Yuma and Astral Xyz Summon "No. S0: Hope ZEXAL" (?/?), with its effect allowing them to bypass the Xyz Summon-preventing effect of "Anti-Hope". Since the total Ranks of its Materials equal 19, the ATK of "Hope ZEXAL" becomes 9500. "Hope ZEXAL" attacks and destroys "Anti-Hope" (E'Rah 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.